Locura
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Nishinoya se encontraba algo pensativo y quieto cierto día, algo muy raro en él, haciendo preocupar a todos los del equipo, todos con la gran duda del ¿Por qué su líbero estaba en ese estado? Hinata preocupado por su sempai le ofrece su ayuda pero esto desatará muchas problemas en un mismo día. Parejas: KageHina, TanaNoya. Este fic es shonen-ai y tal vez será yaoi.


_Hace tiempo que no escribía y tengo fics atrasados pero enserio la U me deja exprimida del cerebro y no se diga el trabajo, pero aquí estoy devuelta por un tiempo trataré de escribir más uwu porque eso me relaja de tanto estrés que sufro a diario. _  
><em>Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo del fic.. es un fic que ni yo se de donde salió la idea espero les guste~ en si las parejas que tengo en mi cabeza son Kageyama x Hinata y Tanaka x Noya... si la última es algo extraña pero me gusta uwu no se porque, creo que tal vez porque yo soy extraña xD y pues si es posible agregaré más parejas owo pero solo si me da tiempo. <em>

Era un día normal en la preparatoria Karasuno, el club de voleibol estaba terminando su práctica diaria. En el gimnasio donde se escuchaba el ruido de los balones rebotar de un lado a otro, estaba cierto libero carismático estaba raramente callado llamando la atención de todos.

-Noya-san se comporta muy extraño- dijo Tanaka quien practicaba con Suga, Asahi y Daichi.

-Tienes razón ha estado muy callado desde que empezó la práctica- dijo Daichi algo extrañado mientras jugaba con un balón que tenía sujeto en las manos.

-¿Será qué?... Será que está enfermo…- dijo Suga muy preocupado por el de menor estatura del club preocupando a los demás presentes en especial a un peli café amarrado en una coleta. ¿Qué harían sin su carismático libero? Tal vez todo se haría un caos.

Mientras el grupo de los de tercero y Tanaka estaban preocupados viendo a Nishinoya actuando de esa manera tan extraña, según ellos, en otro lado de la cancha estaban Hinata y Kageyama, el último tan preocupado por su sempai que se distrajo y el peli negro lo golpeo con un balón en la cabeza. Parecía que de verdad su cabeza era un imán de balones.

-Hinata ¡idiota! Presta atención a la práctica- dijo Kageyama molesto porque Hinata desde hace un rato lo estaba ignorando por quien sabe que, realmente le molestaba no tener la atención del pequeño peli naranja.

-Bakeyama me dejaras sin cerebro ¡Avisa cuando tires el balón!- dijo Hinata molesto también por recibir el balón en su cabeza mientras hacía pucheros y sobaba la parte que había golpeado su compañero. ~ ¿Qué estará pensando Noya-sempai? Desde hace tiempo que no lo escucho decir nada~ pensó mientras volvía a ignorar a Kageyama haciéndolo enojar más que antes.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo Kageyama acercándose al más pequeño lo cual le causo un escalofríos al peli naranja que retrocedía nervioso.

-Y-y-yo…so-solo…- dijo Hinata nervioso retrocediendo más nervioso por el aura asesina que salía del cuerpo del más alto.

-Tu ¿¡Qué!?- pregunto Kageyama más molesto por escuchar el tartamudeo del peli naranja.

-Y-yo… me distraje viendo a Noya-sempai que está muy distraído y eso me preocupa- hablo Hinata muy rápido pero el peli negro le entendió.

-Mmm… tienes razón idiota- dijo Kageyama alejándose del pequeño que respiraba ya tranquilo. -¿Qué le pasará?- pregunto viendo al más pequeño mientras hacía girar el balón en sus manos. –Hinata ve a preguntarle- ordeno/dijo al más pequeño.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo?- se señaló a sí mismo.

-Porque si ¡ahora ve!- dijo el más alto con un gran aura negra rodeándolo asustando de nuevo al peli naranja.

-Y-ya voy Kageyama-san- dijo Hinata para acercarse al líbero que estaba en un lado de la cancha apartado de todos los demás. ~Solo espero que Noya-sempai no esté enfermo eso no sería bueno~ pensó Hinata mientras llegaba donde el más pequeño de estatura de todo el equipo.

-Noya-sempai, yo quería preguntarle algo- dijo Hinata en frente del más pequeño pero este lo ignoro increíblemente.

~ Mmm… no se todavía quién podría ayudarme~ pensó Nishinoya ignorando totalmente a Hinata que trataba de llamar la atención de su sempai.

El peli naranja al ser ignorado olímpicamente por el mayor de estatura baja, suspiro y empezó a hacer pucheros mientras trataba de llamar la atención de su sempai. Suspiro resignado e hizo un puchero molesto al ser totalmente ignorado por alguien eso no se sentía nada bien.

~ ¡Ya se! ¡Shoyo me ayudará!~ pensó Noya triunfante volviendo a su aura de efusividad de siempre y para su suerte tenia al menor que iba a buscar enfrente de él. -¡Shoyo! Tengo algo que pedirte nos vemos al salir del entrenamiento- dijo volviendo a la práctica emocionado mientras que Hinata quedo confundido a su sempai.

~ No sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto~ pensó Hinata volviendo con Kageyama que estaba algo enfadado aunque no sabía porque.

Todos al ver el cambio de su deidad guardiana a su estado de ánimo de siempre suspiraron aliviados mientras Noya volvía a la práctica con un mejor rendimiento que antes. El pequeño líbero se miraba muy feliz después de "hablar" con Hinata si eso se podía llamar hablar. La práctica acabo rápido para todos después del asunto de Nishinoya todos volvieron a entrenar tranquilos y con normalidad. Todos se despidieron del entrenador y se fueron a cambiar saliendo uno tras otro. Habían quedado solo Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama y Tanaka.

-Oi Ryu no podré ir contigo al parque a ver las chicas- dijo Noya de lo más desanimado.

-Noya-san, eso me entristece te prometo que tomaré fotos de las chicas más lindas que mire y te las pasaré- dijo Tanaka sujetando los hombros del pequeño mientras hablaba muy decidido.

-¡Gracias Ryu! Siempre cuento contigo- dijo imitando la acción de su compañero de segundo año mientras se escuchaban unos gritos provenientes del vestidor de los cuales los dos mayores solo lograron suspirar.

Esos gritos era los gritos de Kageyama y Hinata los cuales siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa parecían pareja según los demás por lo que tanto peleaban. Salieron los de primer año al fin del vestidor y salieron los cuatro del gimnasio, Tanaka cerro la puertas y los cuatro caminaban hablando de cualquier cosa y de vez en cuanto los menores peleaban, llegaron a la salida y el primero en irse fue Tanaka, le siguió Kageyama, dejando solos a los más pequeños del club.

-Noya-sempai ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?- pregunto Hinata muy curioso viendo a los ojos al líbero que parecía realmente serio.

_Se que es algo corto pero es solamente la introducción espero les guste~ bye bye~ nos leemos pronto._


End file.
